


Smoke

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Letting go.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Smoke

There were angels following him today. Hovering next to him on wings of silver and for a moment he swore he could feel their wind. Gone now, replaced by damp bodies and the haze of blue smoke. He doesn't blame them for not following; he doesn't want to be here.

He finds Danny at the bar, club soda in hand. It doesn't surprise him. He knows Danny's stronger than he lets on. Knows not even death can break his resolve. Pride surges through him at the thought and he finds himself smiling. His smile fades as he takes in Danny's appearance, worn and distraught and filled with so much pain it hurts to see.

"It wasn't your fault," he says, his voice swallowed by the din of the crowd.

He wants to reach out, run fingers through Danny's hair and smooth away the lines marring his face. He wants to kiss him and hold him and convince him to move on. And that, he thinks, is love. Because he wants to see Danny happy and it's killing him all over again to watch him grieve.

The music is pounding now and he thinks if he could just find one single moment of silence Danny would hear. But silence doesn't exist in a place like this so he leans in to whisper.

"Go home Danny..."

And Danny stands, gathering his coat and brushing aside a tear before heading out into the night. The air outside holds the scent of fresh rain and spring and he wills Danny to experience it. Wants to show him all the beautiful things that exist, all the amazing wonders that he should experience because life is short and fragile and he wants Danny to live.

But he knows Danny's not ready and when a cab pulls to the curb he follows Danny inside. Listens to his defeated tone and tries to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. Slides closer and he can feel Danny's warmth. Danny shivers, hugging his jacket tight and sinking into the seat.

The ride is silent but he understands. Finds himself humming some unnamed tune just to distract himself from white noise until the cab pulls in front of Danny's building. And now the silence is heavy, oppressive even and he wonders why he wanted this. Danny's still not listening and his hands shake as he opens the door. He's tired and wants to rest but Danny won't let him so he follows him inside. Stands in darkness and watches as Danny collapses on the couch, curling into a ball and just staring.

"You have to let go Danny," he says and Danny blinks.

Perches next to him and tries to envision warmth and light and all the things he was promised. Lost now, replaced by darkness and cold and so much sorrow he wants to weep. Danny shifts, turning onto his back and watching the play of moonlight against the ceiling.

Reaches with steady hand and traces fingers across his chin, watching as Danny's eyes close, a smile settling onto his features.

"Let me go," he whispers again.

"I can't...." Danny murmurs.

"Yes, you can."

And he knows Danny's fighting some inner battle he'll never fully understand. Watches as a myriad of emotions play across his features until resignation seeps in and he relaxes.

"I'm sorry..." Danny whispers.

"Shhh....it's alright, it wasn't your fault," he coos, leaning forward to kiss away salty water.

"I love you," Danny says, his voice breaking.

"I love you too," Martin replies.

And Danny lets go.


End file.
